


I’m Sorry

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: After the episode ’Message In A Bottle’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

I'm Sorry

"Jack?" 

"Yeah, Daniel. What is it?" 

"I.... I'm sorry.." 

"For what? Oh, c'mon Daniel! What is it?" 

"The..... *artifact*.... You know.... I'm the.." 

"Daniel, it's not your fault! How could you know that it was alive?" 

"..one who wanted to..... bring it to the base ... and.." 

"Hey, everything is allright now, is it? It Is Not Your Fault! How could you know that this was going to happen? Now, for cryin' out loud, stop crying! You couldn't know it!" 

"But..." 

"No buts, Daniel. Really! It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.!" 

"If I didn't....." 

"Will you finaly listen to me? It is NOT your fault! How many times do I have to tell you that?" 

(silence) 

"Jack?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You're not mad at me?" 

"No. Everything's okay, right? Daniel?" 

"Yeah... I guess so..." 

"Okay, now go home." 

"Ummm... Jack?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome, Danny." 

  


#####  **The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © May 19,1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
